


It's Not Time Yet

by Sophie



Series: Everything Is Always Planned [2]
Category: Alpha Flight, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/Sophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After-sex pillow talks shouldn't be serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Time Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanaTuivana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/gifts).



> Thanks to [Tali](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inabathrobe) for the beta.

"I’m tired, JP."

JP chuckles and doesn't stop moving his hand over Kyle's stomach.

"No, no, stop that. I really do need to sleep." JP stops this time, and Kyle lets out a sigh of relief because he's not sure he could have asked again: he's trying to convince himself that sleep is higher up on his list of priorities than sex.

"You shouldn't tire out so easily at your age. I thought taking a younger lover meant I wouldn't have this problem anymore."

"Oh, shut up, you're only six years older than me. And a sixteen-year-old couldn't keep up with you – you have superhuman endurance."

"I'm flattered that you felt you had to look up my age."

"It's not as if it was difficult. Your Wikipedia article probably has it."

"Yes. It does. So where did you find it if it wasn't on Wikipedia?"

"Uhm." Kyle's tired mind takes a moment to remember the answer to that question. "Oh. Your birthday is in your autobiography."

"You read my autobiography?" Kyle hears JP moving next to him and feels the bed sinking in. He opens his eyes for a second to see JP's amused smirk very close to his own face.

"It was before we started dating. When I started working for Team Northstar."

"And you read it again when we did start dating. Or maybe when my sister made you my manager?"

"Can neither confirm nor deny," mumbles Kyle, but he can't stop the vaguely guilty smile from creeping onto his lips.

"I didn't have an autobiography to read, but I did look through your employee's file when you started working for me."

"You did?" Kyle isn't sure why, but there's something off about that. They need to have this conversation when he's not exhausted at some point. "Wait. You asked me who I was that first time we met."

"Second time."

"Huh?"

"We'd met before in Jeanne-Marie's office. You had just broken up with your boyfriend."

He's suddenly a lot more awake. "You _remember_ that? Why didn't you say anything?"

"There was nothing to say," JP answers nonchalantly, and Kyle doesn't know him enough to read his tone and know if he's hiding something or not. "I wasn't going to pursue you when you had just broken up with someone."

"Pursue me where?"

JP doesn't answer, and Kyle gets the distinct feeling that he's rolling his eyes. Except that JP doesn't roll his eyes; it's too immature for him. "But we'd never talked."

"You're very good-looking."

"You're crazy."

"Oh, yes, because _you_ waited until we had talked and knew each other before you started thinking about being in just the position you're in right now."

Not _just_ the position he's in right now, if he's going to be accurate. Maybe more the one he was in fifteen minutes ago. "Yeah, but you happen to be famous. I'm sure plenty of people thousands of kilometers away wish they were in my position, even though they've never met you. They don't know how annoying you can be yet."

"You're very romantic."

"Yes, I am," Kyle replies, suddenly inspired and talking without thinking about his words much. "I'm telling you I like you for more than your fame and that I know you have flaws."

"Or that my fame and the fact I'm your boss makes you feel compelled to stay even now that you know I'm not what you thought I'd be."

Usually, when JP makes comments like those, Kyle knows he's joking. He's got a bad feeling about it now, though, and squints in the dark.

"Are you serious?"

"What? Of course not," JP says, and Kyle decides then that he's definitely lying.

"I know you're way too professional and snobby to fire me or let a past relationship influence your job, don't worry. I'm sticking around because... well, because I happen to think we're good together. Boring, I know."

"I just said I wasn't being serious."

Kyle hums, but he likes JP's tone better now.

"So you've been interested in me since before I got promoted?"

JP doesn't say anything, but Kyle wasn't expecting him to. He learned quite a while ago that JP wouldn't answer questions you asked if it was obvious you knew the answers to said questions. There are exceptions if he doesn't like his interlocutor and snaps at them with sarcasm.

"We should have done something much earlier. That first week – I went to your office about the Charlevoix event and you set up that random business dinner. I didn't know that was just the way you rolled and I thought it might be a date. The belief stuck for all of ten minutes before you started actually talking about your expectations." It hadn't been a bad business dinner, but Kyle remembers how nervous he was throughout it. It's when he had really realised that JP was a very demanding boss who had incredibly high expectations for himself and thus had them for his employees, too.

" _Oh_ ," JP says in a falsely surprised voice, "it _was_ a date."

"It was not."

"Not the conventional sort, no, but it was part of my seduction plan, so I think it counts as a date."

"Your– _Nothing_ you did for the first two months could have been read as even remotely seductive or sexy."

"Of course not. I didn't want to scare you off. Everything I did for the first few months was meant to show that I was competent and just, so that I wouldn't put you in an incredibly awkward position. I never _really_ got to know any of my previous event managers. It was just an excuse. You should know I can plan ahead."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered."

"Yes, you should."

"Probably a bit creeped out," adds Kyle, who doesn't feel creeped out at all.

"Probably, but I'm always that way, so it's a positive sign that you accept that part of me so easily."

"Can we have more talks like this one in the future when I'm not waking up in four hours?"

JP kisses his neck. "No. I think I like that you're tired and I'm not."

"Of course, you do." Kyle goes silent after that, breathing slowly, hoping he'll be able to fall asleep quickly. However, like every time he has a somewhat serious conversation with JP, the same topic bothers him: neither of them have told Jeanne-Marie about their relationship. At first, Kyle figured they should at least wait and see if it was really going to work. After that, he'd figured they needed a month. Then two months, just to be sure. Eventually, he knew that he should have talked to Jeanne-Marie about it a while ago, but now, if he did, she'd asked why he hadn't talked earlier and... then he had gotten into a vicious cycle.

He'd talked to JP about it a few times. JP had said that Aurora would be happy, but Jeanne-Marie wouldn't, and that he didn't want to risk upsetting Jeanne-Marie. Kyle hadn't asked, figuring JP would bring it up again himself. He hadn't.

"What's wrong." JP can always tell when he's not sleeping. Kyle figured out a while ago that it might be related to him having superpowers.

"The usual."

JP sighs, not annoyed but clearly unwilling to broach the topic. "You're right. We should have more talks like this one when you don't have to wake up four hours later."

"You're bad at avoiding touchy subjects you don't want to talk about."

"That's because I'm not. We should talk about my sister, but it really should be when we have the time and you're completely awake. Sleep."

Kyle is doubtful, but he doesn't have many choices other than to listen to JP's suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> As this fic is 90% dialogues, I didn't bother doing anything to show when Kyle and JP speak French like in the first fic - they always speak French so the little symbols would just have been very annoying, I think.


End file.
